


Piercing Frost And Bullets

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Character Insert, High key morbid and angsty af, Low key happens amidst X-Men: First Class, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Erik meets his old friend in a place they both should not have been. It seems the reunion was built on the joke of the universe, on the luck the man possesses to lose everything he holds dear.





	Piercing Frost And Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> DDDDUUUUUDDDE NOT FULLY COPY READ  
> SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY TYPOS  
> xxx

Erik stood before the masked assassin with a face of surprise and slight horror. The red head knew that façade and he knew it well, not even needing to see the face behind the mask to know who it was; Knowingly, Erik agreed with himself that it was the best friend he grew up with in Auschwitz. Carefully, he stepped forward to meet his potential deliverer of death, and in a flash, the killer pulled out a gun and pointed it to him. Erik chuckled, fully amused, "Now, we both know _that's_ a stupid thing to do." The German born spoke to the other German born. Erik raised a hand and soon enough, the gun the other held flew forward with not much force, though the assassin grasped it as hard as possible. The weapon was then tucked back into the holster where it was once placed. With another motion, the black, metallic mask that covered the assassins face was removed and placed lazily on the floor beside the being. The sight of the revealed face filled Erik with severe melancholy and deep nostalgia; the same effect came upon the other being with regards to seeing the man here, like this, now _face to face._

This was a joke of the universe, both of them thought, Erik mostly, in particular. It was much more than a joke, quite frankly, for both knew that each had a responsibility to uphold and that might-- _would_ inevitably involve the other taking out the other. Erik understood why his old friend was here, why the being stood in the other side of the hallway, _the other side of the battle,_ rather than next to him. They two hated that this was happening, but both wanted to finish it all, _what they started_ so, so badly.

 _"Max."_ Erik spoke softly.

With a glare and a scoff that pierced the red head's soul, the assassin spat, _"Magneto."_

The corner of Erik's lips tugged down, "It's not Magneto, it's Erik." He resented that name; it was the one _Sebastian Shaw_ gave him.

"It's not Max, _it's Time Keeper._ " the other countered, _corrected,_ using name the same _Sebastian Shaw gave the assassin._ The shorter one of the two got that title for, just like Erik, the other was a mutant but possessed the ability to manipulate time instead of metal. And that was why they met, why a fierce friendship was between them. Sebastian Shaw was looking for mutants to train and to have be part of the army that would rule and _damn_ the human race. He showed particular interest in Erik and Max for they possessed extraordinary powers and equally so potential.

"Why is this still _so_ important to you, Erik? _Revenge won't do you any good."_ Max spoke. The blue eyed man stepped forward and chuckled out a scoff, "And working for the enemy will? _Betraying_ our mothers will?"

Max clenched both jaw and fists, "You should leave before I kill you."

Erik laughed, half dryly, half amused, and crept closer to his _funny_ best friend, "Really?"

Then all at once, Max advanced, giving Erik's jaw a hearty and hefty punch. Erik jolted back due to impact and blinked as he turned to his assaulter. _"Really."_ Max spoke flatly, in hopes to intimidate his senior. It only made the other man straighten up and hold his ground, practically only doing so in order to taunt. That sight made Max's blood boil and ears pipe. Now the highly skilled killer lunged and head locked the person who long ago was deemed ex-best friend in heart.

 _"You've no idea how much I want to kill you."_ Max muttered through clenched teeth.

Slowly the black jump-suited assassin's grip tightened and Erik's breathing shallowed. He started choking and tried to pull the arm coiled 'round his neck but was no match to the physical abilities of the twice as fit assassin who was close to _ending_ him. Instead of using something metal hurt his attacker, thus being able to break free, Erik rather let himself choke out the last of his breath with the hopes the other would listen.

 _"Don't"_ was all he said until his sight went dark and started loosing consciousness.

At the brink of death, the assassin released the man who fell like jelly in the arms wrapped around his neck. Erik wasn't dead, _not yet,_ but he definitely was not awake. With the toned limb still around Erik's neck, the hitman repositioned him in such a way his head was three movements away from being snapped broken. Though it would've been so easy and the assassins trained hands itched, instead Erik was thrown on the Max shoulders into a fireman's carry and was then brought along to the being's private quarters in the compound. This compound by the way was Shaw's Soviet camp and was where he and his team stayed for the time being.

 

Max knew Erik was here to kill Shaw, the same person the assassin worked for and pledged allegiance to. Yes, both mutants hated the killer of their mothers, the psychological abuser that caused them such terrible trauma; indeed Erik and Max hated Shaw. With that admission, one would understand the emotions of anger and hate that was felt of the mutant who controlled metal and might not understand why the one who could control time was working for the dreadful dictator. Max threw Erik on the stiff surface that was the assassin's bed, uninterested, _uncaring_ if it unintentionally _-low key-_ intentionally cracked the man's skull in the process. _It was spite;_ Max was here working with Shaw who both of them hated, who both were once his captives, all to spite Erik.

With a clenched jaw and utterly cold and unforgiving eyes, Max glared at the unconscious man and cussed the mental voice threatening to turn back to the memories that involved them two.

Max didn't want to think of those times, didn't want to think of how they met after Shaw killed their mothers, how they were forced into using their powers for the to the bone evil man's will, how they used it for things a child should never do, how they hid behind all the objects they could, how they'd run away from every official, how they were beaten into submission, how they starved for the other, how they gave each other the portions of food they had, how they insisted they weren't hungry though how much their stomachs would protest to that statement, how they ended up giving the brick like bread to the other children far too young to feed or fend themselves, how they protected the other from all that posed a threat, how Shaw tried to turn them from each other, how he failed miserable, how they finally grew a spine and fought their way out of the German slave camp, how they proceeded to survive harsh Nazi Germany by wreaking havoc in the streets of rich Berlin, how nothing ever stood in their way, how they grew up knowing only themselves and all they learned together, how Erik never shook off his restlessness, how he talked Max's ear off with the serious plot of revenge on Shaw who caused all this, how, because of the crazy notion of killing Shaw infested his mind, the two drifted apart, how Max tried to talk Erik out of his mind set, how Max was reminded of his stubbornness, how Erik and Max fought and shook the earth in the process, how finally, Erik left his best friend to pursue his vindictive madness.

 

Max cursed as all those memories that came flooding in mind. How much that person hated how will never won over heart. The assassin examined the body in front, feeling all sorts of frustration and relief over him. After all that had happened, all the anger Max planted, exhaustion crept up the firm spine of the killer. Max felt tiredly sad that this was how they met again.

The assassin's mind wandered to the day inscribed on the being, burned in memory like fire. Erik had left Max without word nor farewell for he knew that his best friend who possessed far better reasoning abilities than he would've never let him leave. Using the abilities the time controlling mutant had, the present flew forward to the moment Erik groaned and blinked into wake. The man on the solid bed, _it wasn't a bed_ , it was more of a slab of rock to be honest, turned to his standing best friend, and muttered dumbly as they locked eyes, _"Do you really want to kill me?"_

Max felt the world freeze, and the being hadn't even commanded to do so. Erik, with weights on chest and shoulders, sat up and quivered a sigh, his sight from his lap turning to the person who stood before him. His ocean hued irises gleamed more now that it was glossed in tears ready to be shed, _"I'll let you."_

The assassin who trained day and night to have the flesh on bone obey the mind was betrayed by legs that suddenly stepped back in shock at the words spoken by the man in deep sadness. And just like the legs, the lips betrayed the master, _"What?"_ Max spoke, confused and in pure disbelief.

 

Erik swallowed the huge lump in his throat that formed when reality made him repeat himself. "I'll let you kill me, Max" the man spoke though he was too sure his best friend heard him well, loud and clear the first time.

Max heaved in and out in anger, "Shut up!" Feeling immense offence and pure disbelief, the assassin chuckled out a broken scoff and pushed out a scream.

"SHUT UP!" Max repeated. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK IF I WANTED TO KILL YOU, YOU'D STILL BE ALIVE?"

It was the truest words spoken in this time. "If I wanted to, Erik, believe me you would've never went this far, lasted this long." Max grunted through clench teeth and fuming red face. The assassin ran calloused fingers through the dark locks and immediately, guilt and sorrow filled the being's hollowed vessel. These words, as said before, were true, as Max had in fact done it.

Erik turned to his best friend and slowly his lips parted as realization struck him like lightening. The man knew well that look Max bore, what the frozen statuesque being thought in these moments, what the stiffness of the assassin's face meant as well as the twitch specifically by the being's left eye.

The man who infiltrated the compound felt all aspirations left him and instead his vessel filled with dread. He stood slowly from where he sat and cocked his head to the side cautiously. His lips trembled, _"You've done it, haven't you?"_

Max kept silent and the two simultaneously clenched their jaws. Erik's eyes glossed up in sadness and anger. He spat out much more forcefully this time, "HAVEN'T YOU?" The two had an intense staring contest for a brief moment and the moment Max exhaled, no longer standing to hold in breath, Erik chuckled a broken one in disbelief of the nonverbal confirmation he acquired. He wiped his face and pressed with the ball of his palms his eyes harshly, proceeding to run his hands through his hair as he huffed. The taller man advanced and peered down at the being in front of him. _"Did you enjoy it?"_ He hissed. "Was it everything you ever hoped for? Was it _satisfying?"_

Max looked up at him, physically, but would never do so figurative at all anymore. The highly trained assassin showed no expression and that further disheartened the man who was now shuddering as he wept. "EVEN _I_ COULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!"

With these words, Max's extreme fury was triggered. The shorter one bursted out in a shriek and roughly pushed the other back. "IT'S NOT LIKE I WOULD EVER LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND, ERIK."

 

Erik regained composure after being pushed back and scoffed dryly, "Then why not just leave me dead? _Why not just do it?"_ He spoke in a high tone. "Or _**WHY,** "_ in a flash, the assassin's holster was mid air, "don't _I_ just do it for you?" Erik finished his sentence. Max's eyes widened at the sight. _He wouldn't,_ Max thought. In this moment in time, the assassin tensed up as a memory, that distinct memory flashed in mind.

Max had come across Erik by pure chance and luck at a bay in Sicily. Max remembered vividly Erik's contented state as he gazed across the salted sea like nothing at all would ruin that moment in time. Max hated that, found harsh treachery in the scene that did not involve the being who was the man's best friend.

And so, disregarding protocol and moral codes and every other particle in the world that was not of Erik's, pushing aside the mission the assassin had to finish in five minutes, the being's boss, Sebastian Shaw, would not take kindly the failure, Max pulled out the gun and pointed it at the man innocently, _disgustingly_ living without the being. Max the trigger in an instant with no hesitation. But one shot was not enough, and seeing him crumble to the ground only made the assassin even more blood thirsty. Max marched over to the man, the one person Max ever trusted, and aimed, _shot perfectly,_ his heart.

Erik, petrified and taken too much by surprise lay on the floor, eyes wide open but unable to see his killer, his killer who was his best friend. Max watched him bleed to death, breathe his last breath, and see the light and soul in his vessel fade. In that instant, Max fell to the ground on all fours and shouted in horror at the monstrous thing the being carried out. Agonizing screams surround the place and the ears of those close enough.

Tears ran down the regretful person's face. How dare the monster do this and how dare the vile thing use the abilities that was simply a curse to the world to correct it.

Like a button had been pressed, time went backward and the blood and the bullets went back from whence it came.

As time recoiled to minutes ago, Max stayed down on the ground, on knees, allowing the world turn back for the heartless killer. Then all at once, Erik was again gazing out to the vast blue water and heaven and Max let him. The assassin stood up and turned to where the mission was to be completed, leaving Erik there unknowing he escaped his death that day.

 

Erik, reading the look on the face of his best friend he knew better than himself, quite frankly, cocked the loaded gun and positioned the weapon against his temple, feeling the cool metal against his burning skin.

"I _bet_ you used this gun." Erik sniffed as the last tears ran down his face. He now refused to cry in front of the friend _who killed him._ The sound of the gun cocking made goosebumps rise on Max's skin instantly.

"I guess I should have loved you better, Max." Erik spoke silently.

 _"I'm sorr--"_ the man who controlled metal pulled the trigger, _"y."_ the sound of the gun firing came just as Erik finished speaking.

Max screamed out all the air in the lungs inside the beings chest. The Time Keeper stopped time and was now pulling hair and crying out in pain at what was supposed to happen. _"Damn you, Erik Lehnsherr!_   Damn you to the 10th chasm of the pits of hell!" Max shrieked with hot tears at the frozen figure. The angered person assaulted with solid punches the man's chest. As the punches slowed and Max started to break down in tears, the being cried against Erik chest and gazed up at his face. He stared out to where Max was standing before and though his face was one that was fundamentally expressionless, he looked immensely angry and immensely hurt. Max choked on the breath had been inhaled, "Damn you."

 

Now allowing the world to move a single frame per second, Max moved the firearm against the man's temple and pushed his body back so he would not get hit by ricochet of the gun that was still to go off. Then all at once, the sound of a gun firing made the man now sitting back on the hard surface that was Max's bed jolt up in surprise as he examined his new found position. Max was standing before Erik with tears uncontrollably falling from the beings eyes. It took him a second to realized what had just happened.

The thought was merely confirmed as his best friend punched him on the nose. Erik groaned at the stinging sensation and simultaneously felt his chest hurt as if it was being pressed in. Max then turned about and took the gun that was on the floor. The assassin pointed it back to Erik, causing the man who had felt immensely relieved tense up again. As the being who held the gun violently wept, the metal weapon in hand started to rust and turn corrosive. The gun disintegrated into dust and all was left was Max's hand up needlessly in the air. Erik exhaled the breath he held and walked closer to his friend. "Don't." Max warned.

Erik smirked softly but ceased walking. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry my ass." Max spoke bitterly, wanting to attack the man once more. Erik chuckled softly but then frowned at the sight of the being in front of him. He knew what he had to do to with his best friend back, and quite frankly, he was ready to do it, ready to let go and regain what he had lost due to anger. Erik muttered in pure truth, "Let's just put this behind us, Max, and then let's leave... _together."_

Max couldn't believe the words that were spoken. The assassin doubted the ears that heard the words but the heart that longed for those words jumped in joy. For a moment, silence thickened the tension between them but both knew what would happen next. Max, because of the possessed ability, found it easier to have a change of heart, to sway into different perspective drastically came easily to the being for time was relative, so relative and needed only seconds to come in to terms with the emotions bubbling inside. Max's jaw dropped and started blinking rapidly. Both their hearts dropped and soon Max spoke up like a terrified child, "Okay, Erik."

 

And in that moment, the two went off and left the compound. Simple as that, as surely as their beating hearts. All those who tried to stop them stood not a chance as all weapons were metal and easily deflected back to the attackers attempting to stop them. Soon enough the two made it out of the place and smiled at one another.

The blistering Soviet snow hit their faces but it neither fazed nor was felt by the two beings warmed by each other's company. Erik laughed as he placed his arm around his shorter friend and pulled the being closer, "This feels right."

Max rolled eyes and chuckled, "Don't start crying on me, Erik." It was in this moment the two felt whole again, and they went off through the thick snow as if nothing ever happened between them, as if they were the same rowdy kids who wreaked havoc in the streets of Berlin. The two would've laughed at your face if you told them after years of silent hatred they's soon be throwing snow balls at each other and laugh their heads off.

"You're still as slow as you were before." Max laughed heartily as Erik gracelessly tried to dodge the ball of snow that still ended up hitting his square on the face. He gave a grunt and huffed in frustration, but soon enough started laughing along with his best friend who indeed now acted and felt like his best friend again.

Using his powers, Erik pulled Max back by the metal on the assassin's belt, in turn, causing the being to fall back on the snow, bottom first. It was Erik's turn to laugh with all his heart. Two could play that game, Max thought. It came unseen, but soon there was a massive pile of snow that fell on Erik, causing him to end up on his knees covered in thick, cold snow.  The red head's hair was now frosted in white, "No fair, Max."

Laughing, the being spoke up. "You started it."

As Max walked over to help a buried in snow Erik, as Max laughed and as Erik shivered a grunt, the sound that came after took both of them by surprise and the assassin fell on the ground, side-ward.

Erik's eyes widened and he shouted, shaking off the snow on his being.

It was the sound of a gunshot and a bullet piercing Max's side that cause this reaction.

 

"MAX!" Erik shouted as he got to the fallen being's side. "Max!" he repeated as he cupped the cold person's face. Like a mantra, Erik repeated his best friend name over and over and over again and tears joined in, rushing down the man's face. "Max, don't do this to me." Erik spoke as red blood corrupted the pure snow. " **Max!** " he tried again but still got not a reaction from his friend. _"MAXINE!"_ He shouted in protest to the silence received.

With a groan, the woman bleeding out huffed out, "You know how much I hate that name."

Erik chuckled sadly, bitterly, both relieved and terrible worried. "There was no other way to get you to respond, my dear." Max whined as Erik tried to pull the bullet out of her. "Don't, I'll bleed out and die quicker." She whimpered. "There won't be help for miles."

 

"Use your power, turn back-" Erik started but ended due to the fact the severly injured being laughed. "You know I can't use my powers if I'm hurt."

Erik wouldn't hear it. "NO! YOU'VE SIMPLY NEVER TRIED HARD ENOUGH!"

Max didn't take kindly the fact her best friend was screaming at her, indirectly insinuating she was lying about what she could and could not do. She wanted to shout back at him, but instead she kept still and whispered, "I'm tired. Please just-" _"NO!"_ Erik shouted as he placed his hand on the back of Max's head, allowing her to look up at him. _"I_ **refuse** not to try." Erik then attempted to carry her. She wriggled violently, "It's pointless, save your energy."

Anger bubbled in Erik's being as his best friend slapped reality to his face. The man snapped around and shouted out, "SHOW YOURSELF, KILLER! SHOW YOUR COWARDLY BEING TO YOUR VICTIM!" Erik shouted out. _"Don't."_ the word was spoken once more in this day. Max repeated what she said, _"Don't,_ I wan't peace for once in my life." Erik's heart broke at that, and violently, he nodded. "No, no! Don't you dare leave me!"

Max laughed, "Nah, between the two of us, you're the one who leaves because leaving means you can come back; I always knew deep down you'd come back. I can't return where I'm going."

Erik shut his eyes and broke down in tears. He couldn't believe the fact Max was joking in this moment. Erik chuckled bitterly, "Only you, Maxine Anneliese Köhler, would joke at a time like this." Max smiled and coughed a chuckle, blood spilled on her chin, "To the end, my dear Erik Magnus Lehnsherr."

They looked at each other, both started crying and whimpering. "I want a large bouquet of flowers," Max whispered. Erik huffed, screwing his eyes shut, and nodding his head in disagreement, "Max-" "And I want you to turn back. Leave this place Erik, live your life, find a girl, get married, have kids."

"But how am I supposed to do that without you?"

Max chuckled and shuffled where she lay, "As if I'd ever agree to marry such a slow man like you."

Erik clenched his jaw as tears fled from his eyes. Max laughed at her own joke then reached out for the man's sad face. "You're supposed to laugh." Erik leaned in her touch, "You've never been funny." Maxine chuckled and once again winced as the pain in her side surged through. Her sight was starting to get blurry. She closed her eyes as exhaustion crept up on her. _"Erik."_

"Max."

_"Be happy."_

"Max **don't** -" But Max didn't listen, she fell limp in Erik's arms. _"Max!"_ he protested. _"MAX!"_ he shouted as he shook her lifeless body.

 

Needless to say, he carried Max all the way his travel. Before heading off to the path to the city, with the lifeless woman in his arms, Erik found a soldier hidden up in the trees, heavily wrapped in metal. He was the killer of Erik's dear friend, it took no genius to know that. The long ranging fire arm was still on him and he scrambled to point it to the enraged man who marched towards him with a sinister look on his face. Erik, using his abilities, threw the gun away then instantly choked the killer with the dog tag on his neck. He choked out, not bothering to beg for his life for he knew it would never be spared.

As the man struggled to breath and shuffled where he stood, Erik pulled out the bullet in Max's side and pushed it in the man's shoulder, arms, legs, knees, ankles, then the side of his neck then finally his side. All at once Erik let the man fall on the ground in pain, releasing the pull on his neck.

 _"Bleed."_ Erik grunted as he turned to the woman in his arms.

 _" **Slowly**."_ he ended as he pushed the bullet in the man's side, the exact same place where it pierce Max.

 

Erik eventually made it into the city. The people there did not care at all for him and the fact he was carrying a corpse. He bought her an expensive casket using the gold he slipped out of a wealthy man's pocket, and had her buried in a spacious graveyard. He dug the grave himself, not at all using his powers and finished his task when the moon had occupied the sky. He carved on a block of stone he sculpted perfectly, doing both using his powers,  _"HERE LIES THE BELOVED MAXINE ANNELIESE KÖHLER"_

Erik sniffled as he completed his task. "I will avenge you." the man spoke, though he knew well it was not something she would want him to do. Nonetheless, it was something he had to do for himself. He owed it to himself to have his mind be eased, knowing he killed the man who caused all this.


End file.
